Stocking Stuffer 4: Eggcellent
by Dr. Edmund Sirus
Summary: Chrysalis is drunk off her ass after a night of hard partying, and for some reason she is dressed as a bunny. Hazy memories are coming back to her: she has a burning in her thighs, and LOTS of eggs to deliver this year. It's a good thing there are plenty of mares to go around. [oviposition][impregnation][orgy][big asses][fake dubcon][roleplay][lapdances][anal][mPreg][futanari]
1. Here Comes Chrissy Cottontail

The first thing to piece her skull was pain. Not the blunt force trauma pain of being ejected from a city at a thousand miles an hour, or the sharp pain of Velvet's crop on her ass, but the slow, incessant hammering that comes when life just hates you and raids the fridge. Something awful threatened to come up from her throat and she forced it down. Her lips smacked together and came away tasting hideous along with the worst case of cottonmouth she'd ever had.

Queen Chrysalis blinked and hissed as the light hit her eyes. It was just short of dawn judging by the light stemming from the window, but she'd passed out under a fluorescent light. She tried getting up but making her blood flow for any task caused such a wave of vertigo that she collapsed back into a heap before she even moved. Why did she feel gross and sticky?

"What the hell happened?" Chrysalis asked herself. The only response sounded like a dropped bottle and some snoring.

Hurk.

Oh dear. That was coming up no matter what she said.

Chrysalis opened her eyes to the traitorous light and reached out. She was on something elevated. She pulled herself to the edge and discovered a tin bucket waiting for her along with a small note.

 _Use this as needed._

"Don't mind if I–urp!"

She heaved and emptied her stomach of whatever had been roiling around in there. As she wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist, she still felt full and... _full_.

That was supposed to mean something. She knew it did, but her head still felt stuffed with cotton like her mouth. She really needed a drink. Rubbing the crust out of her eyes with her other hand, she took a look at her surroundings. It was a bar that had been utterly trashed by god knows what. For those that currently weren't sleeping on tables, chairs had been lined up for passed out drunks to drool over. Berry Punch the bartender was sprawled over the bar, her shirt pulled up to expose her tits and instead of pants wore only black panties with acid green trimmings.

"Those are mine..." Chrysalis mumbled.

Ponies just old enough to no longer be considered jailbait littered most of the bar. Rumble was sleeping under the fire extinguisher with a dick drawn on his face. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara were wearing each other's shirts as blankets and slept soundly by the barstools, Diamond cradling Silver's head as the latter rested on her breast. Chrysalis was pretty sure she saw Scootaloo's legs sticking up in the air on the other side of the bar.

"Damn kids." Chrysalis shook her head to clear the haze and tried to get up and _someone's hand was grabbing her exposed tit_.

Chrysalis had fallen asleep on a veritable throne of stallion flesh. Thunderlane and Caramel were oiled up and bare chested, glistening like models ready to be sculpted from marble, clad in only a skin-tight red banana hammock that outlined their impressive packages. Soarin the Wonderbolt... she swore on her life she remembered him entering with his uniform on, but here he was, dressed head to toe as a maid right down to the lace panties covering his exposed ass. Little Pipsqueak was the daring one and had either reached out in his slumber or feel asleep groping her chest.

* * *

" _So you're the first of the group, hmm?" Chrysalis loomed imperiously on her throne. She commanded the first two stallions she saw to kneel before her as she sat on their shoulders, their heads like armrests. She beckoned forth Noteworthy and he kneeled before her as she kicked up her feet_

 _Rumble looked completely and utterly lost on what to do, but the fearboner in his trousers was leading him directly to tonight's entertainment. She was no mere flash and pop party favor like that little slut Pinkie Pie. The freshly legal virgins were going to have to earn their happy ending and survive a few of her dances without touching themselves._

* * *

Her little harem had passed out on the pool table with her atop the pile. No wonder it felt like she had a cue ball shoved up her ass.

"Wait, that's not a billiard ball." Something else was in her nether regions and wanted to come out.

Her memory was coming back to her in pieces. Sweetie Belle had almost immediately started making out with Diamond Tiara, who invited Spoon to join in soon after. The Snips and Snails boys managed to reserve getting serviced by the spa sisters the entire night between times the girls were tonguing each other. Scootaloo got to do body shots off of Applejack after her tenth or so shot of vodka. Chrysalis expected the filly to be into that fruity drink bullshit, but she went straight for the hard stuff. And then straight to Applejack. From the start of the night, Chrysalis thought the pegasus had a thing for the Applebloom girl.

Must have been because Applebloom was busy being serviced by Chrysalis herself.

* * *

 _Applejack absolutely towered over the little pegasus in her arms. She might as well have been eating her face off with all the tongue going around. Many years of hard labor sculpted Applejack into an amazonian physique, and being around six and a half feet tall only helped enforce her as Ponyville's prima bachelorette. Applejack's hand was going south awfully fast, but Scootaloo seemed to love every moment judging by the way her tail twitched and wings buzzed. The two parted and gasped for breath before Applejack dragged the girl into the bathrooms where Chrysalis was pretty sure they would have company._

 _Chrysalis could watch them go from her position with her back was towards the bar. Specifically, her ass was towards Applebloom. The farm girl had filled out nicely since she came of age. She was nowhere near Applejack's level of deliciousness, but it was nothing time and experience couldn't fix. Both of Chrysalis' luscious ass cheeks seemed to roll independently of each other as she danced to the beat, jiggling her rotund derriere every which way. Soarin had already tried to bounce a bit off her ass. It did indeed bounce, and she didn't fault him for trying it at least once on the royal ass, but she still made him lick her boots. Rarity was also more than accommodating and brought over some costumes to help him remember his place. It was endlessly pleasing to see a chiseled stallion understand his place, and Soarin was a natural working the pole in a dress, heels, and lace._

 _Her massive ass still bounced hypnotically on Applebloom's thighs. This was the butt of royalty, perfectly thick and plump without being flabby. The ass was the centerpiece of a lap dance, but a lap dance—like anal sex—couldn't reach its full potential on ass alone. Chrysalis made sure her hands were moving at all time. Following the curve of her butt, her wide, child-bearing hips, cupping her tits and teasing releasing her mammaries just enough to keep the filly panting for more. Her chest was every bit as gravid and gravity-defying as her ass, perfect and rounder than most of the kids' heads; Rumble almost got lost in it when she made him give her a motorboat. Distracting ponies with her tits was her favorite part, because massive as it was, Applebloom never saw her ass coming until it was shoved it in her face._

* * *

"Whatever the fuck happened last night, I must have had a great time."

A party was _truly_ great when no one remembered what the hell actually happened. For instance, she had no idea when she slipped into the bunny outfit she only now saw she was wearing. The bunny ears slipped over her turquoise locks survived her sleeping on top of a pile of bodies and last night's debauchery. She wore violently red heels topped with little white puff balls that clashed horribly with her black and green stockings. It probably belonged to Rarity, but was topped off with something that looked half bustier, half thong with a hole in the crotch. She only now realized how uncomfortable it was. Not because Rarity got her size wrong—she really needed to order some lingerie from the mare—but because her thing was stuffed to the brim with bits, banknotes, random crap, and an unsupported tit that could feed a starving orphanage.

"Bits, bits, more bits, banknote for fifty, a phone number, Berry Punch's panties, bank note for two hundred, bank note for two fifty, _Rarity's_ panties..." She stuffed those back in. "And some notes."

Most of the notes were asking her to return next year. Rumble thanking her repeatedly, Scootaloo thanking her for making her muster the courage to ask Applebloom out, and a few others that made her scratch her head.

 **Good idea with Soarin.**

 _Check your pants._

I have your pants. =P

Some smartass little pony had her pants, but where were the rest of her clothes? Besides the one on Berry Punch?

Chrysalis lost her balance and fell off the pool table, thankfully on the side away from her puke bucket.

"Hi, Rarity."

Rarity was underneath the pool table and dressed like a slutty Valkyrie. Her legs were armored except her her round, ivory ass, and her bustier stopped just short of her full titties. No way those were natural. Rarity was topped off with a beer bottle stuck on her horn and a necklace of condoms around her neck, and from the way her tail was sticking up, she likely had something wedged up her ass overnight.

Seeing Sweetie's reaction to her sister would _so_ be worth it.

"I need a drink."

Whoever her mysterious benefactor was, they seemed to know how the night was going to go end down to a 't'. Underneath one of the barstools was a liter of water, a shot glass, and a sealed bottle of Apple Family Whiskey.

 _Your preference, as agreed._

It was the same curly, dignified font as the first note. Surely no one with an ounce of class came to the bar. Well, Rarity did. Who knew the fashionista could be so trashy? But the note maker knew her, and she faintly remembered something about a deal before trundling into the bar. Chrysalis dragged herself across the floor, tossing aside beer bottles in her wake. Her first obstacle was a burly Big Mac clad in loose trousers and bangles that would have suited a belly dancer. He was much too heavy to move, so she just crawled right over his chest as well, a task made easier given that he was oiled up just like her little harem. As her thighs coasted over his firm abs, she felt something in her nethers begin to harden and throb.

She cracked open the water and chugged, immediately spitting out a mouthful as she choked. She went back to chugging again and this time managed to hold it down and cease her intolerable cotton mouth.

Something told her not to drink the booze. It had something to do with that full feeling in her abdomen. Chrysalis blinked as she finished downing the water. There was a message taped to the bottom of the bottle.

 _Drink some alcohol._

On one hand, a mysterious and possibly untrustworthy person was leaving her messages. On the other hand, they hadn't led her astray so far. Bonus point: free booze.

Ignoring the feeling that there was something she was missing, she flicked the shot glass aside, tore out the cork with her teeth, and chugged straight from the bottle.

"Light a fire under my ass, your shit burns, Apples!" Chrysalis coughed, and then took one more gump.

The effect was almost instantaneous. She could feel each and every pony in the room. Everyone was giving off the same low hum, like static. They had all drank themselves stupid after last night and there were few sleeps deeper than drunk sleep. She could taste the ambient lust in the air and drank it in like a fine wine.

Alcohol had an unfortunate effect on Changelings. They still felt the same deleterious aftereffects, but they had one more than hit them like a ton of bricks: whereas it made ponies more free with their emotions, it made Changelings feel emotions as if they were ten times stronger than they actually were. Even if the smell wasn't a dead giveaway, just walking in the room was enough to make her a little lightheaded.

She managed to stand on shaky legs. She remembered agreeing to drink when she woke up bright in early. It was a mare. Who was it? She's find out later. Right now she wanted her panties back. Berry Punch was twitching a little on the bar since Chrysalis started making noise, but that didn't stop her from yanking down her drawers. The words drawn in permanent marker on her shaved pubes were.

 **BUG ENTRANCE ONLY**

"Don't mind if I do."

* * *

 _She remembered Berry Punch from somewhere. She couldn't quite place where, and remembering was all the harder after drinking Rarity and Big Mac under the table. Chrysalis was already dressed in her rabbit getup, but Berry Punch had her full attention. Berry had her panties to her snout and was breathing them in like it was the only way to live._

" _If I remememember one thing from this night, I want it to be this, My Queen." Like a good slutty vassal was to an equally slutty coming-of-age stripper, party favor, and queen, Berry Punch got on her knees and kissed Chrysalis's heels. She began sliding the panties on herself as she kissed up her long, ebony legs._

" _Take them back in the morning. And do what comes naturally after that."_

* * *

Her abdomen throbbed again, this time almost painfully. She was so very full after last night's orgy. These ponies stuffed her belly so full she didn't need to feed for another month. So much love, so much lust. Minors could finally consummate their relationships without having to keep it secret, or just experiment in order to find their preference. Their elders were there to guide them last night, with the Queen herself as ringmaster of the proceedings. Emotions ran high and for the queen, she was like a kid in a candy store.

The queen was ready to expand her brood.

Chrysalis' panties stretched as she ripped them down to Berry's ankles. She pushed them semi-conscious mare's knees to the side and hopped on the bar after three falls. The scent of Berry and her rising lust did wonders for Chrysalis' crotch. Alcohol had inflamed her own lusts along with what she tasted in the air. The orgy was enough to not only fill her belly, her brood was ready to be laid.

Was it lain? Or laid? Well, at least she was going to get laid.

The ovipositor was quickly extending from the confined of her slick vagina. It was long and sinuous; it had to be if it was to transfer her eggs to a nice, warm host. She lacked the medial ring of stallions or certain endowed princesses, but her cock head was much larger than even the girthiest stallion. The very tip opened like the petals of a flower, the perfect passageway to transfer her eggs.

"But that's just what you wanted, isn't it?" Chrysalis asked the semi unconscious mare. She put Berry's legs around her back and lined her dick up with Berry's slick entrance. A thin sheen of moisture drooled from her pussy lips, a product of last night and Chrysalis' own stimulation.

She was too full for foreplay though. That can be reserved for other mares, or Berry if she would be willing to receive an extra large brood.

It'd been so terribly long since she'd felt the warmth of a stallion or mare. The long, black and green member jutted from between her legs, now fully hard now that her own lust had received a jump start. She was proud of her pseudo penis, majestic and dribbling clear fluid, and she never better than when it was an inch from a hot cunt to fill.

Berry Punch's eyes opened and she gasped as Chrysalis rocked the first few inches of her cock into her. With another thrust, there was no sound except a strangled cry before her lips curled into a tight, bubbly grin.

"The Easter Bunny is back to deliver her eggs again! Woe is me!"

It might have actually been a good effort if Berry wasn't slurring every other word.

The half delirious Berry began rocking her hips back to meet Chrysalis' thrusts. The bartender had enthusiasm, but being in that state of mind where "drunk" had yet to pass into "hangover" didn't do much for coordination. Chrysalis watched her cock rock back and forth into that warm, inviting pussy, Berry's own vagianl juices lubing it up a little more each time she went back in to feel that heavenly warmth. The booze did wonders for one thing: it dimmed the pain of rough fucking. Chrysalis took a moment to let out a satisfied sigh before she grabbed Berry's hips and shoved herself deeper. Berry's tongue lolled about and she screamed, her tits shaking to the rhythm of the beat, making a naked Scootaloo and Applebloom on the other side of the bar stir.

"Come back this year to hide some eggs, Miss Bunny?," Berry asked between thrusts.

"Just shut up and let me fuck you!"

"Again? So greedy, Buggy Bunny. I hope you have plenty to hide this year. 'Specially fer the mayor, the bitch."

Chrysalis growled and slapped her hips into Berry, hilting her cock deep within the mare. Berry's screech of pleasure would have woken up the mayor if she wasn't already in the pile of bodies. There was something appealing about a mare with some dignity and age to her. Perhaps Berry's suggestion wasn't a bad idea.

The tips of her ovipositor flexed a little as it bumped into Berry's cervix. She filled every inch of the mare except for the last stretch. She could all but inhale the lust roiling off the mare, only now it carried the undercurrent of love. Love for her, love for another. A child of hers. Chrysalis struggled to breath through all the sensations she was feeling, both hers and Berry's.

She pulled back and thrust her entire, serpentine length as far as it would go, battering Berry's womb. The bartender couldn't tell pain and pleasure apart and just started moaning with every wanton thrust. She grasped her own breasts and began sloppily rolling the nipples between her fingers.

If she had a child, Berry was still awfully tight. Her pussy clamped down on her like a vice. As if sensing the thought, Berry wrapped her legs tightly around Chrysalis' back and her entire abdomen flexed.

Chrysalis screamed so hard she might have shattered Bulk Bicep's masculinity. Berry had such masterful control over her own cunt, it felt like she was inside a fresh, nubile virgin for the very first time. She wanted to pull out for another violent thrust if for no other reason than to punish the mare, but sheer stimulation kept her in place. Plus, Berry might have liked that shit.

Well, time to test it out.

She smacked Berry's ass so hard it left a handprint. Berry's cunt spurted and she moaned her release, coating her cock in even more marecum.

"This little bunny needs to breed like a bunny, but you're going to be bred _my_ way, you little slut!"

She was determined to see this horny bitch full no matter what. If she was going to be pulling a stunt like that again, well, Velvet's crop was going to be a mercy compared to what she was going to do to that ass. The warm folds of a pony were far superior to ordinary hives. A mare's vagina provided warmth and protection. It was the perfect repository until they hatched, and Berry should treat the gift she was going to receive with a little respect!

But by god, even if she was going to plant them in a willing and slutty mare, she was going to fuck them in that slutty mare _her_ way.

Berry finished panting, and her orgasm seemed to take some of the edge off. "I'll be good, bunny baby."

That earned another smack on the ass. And another on the other cheek for good measure. Berry had progressed so far, Chrysalis wasn't sure if her blush was from arousal or booze. Regardless, the throbbing in her egg sac told her that she had work to do. Part of her wanted to just keep driving herself to the hilt and be done with the mare, but now this was personal.

Berry was leaking fluids, both her own and the lubrication from Chrysalis' ovipositor. She hilted herself once more without resistance, but now she had a plan. She mashed her F-cup tits into Berry's and went straight for the literal throat. The first love bite made Berry hiss in pleasure and rock her hips back into Chrysalis, but she kept her pinned to the bar under the weight of her own fat ass. She brought her hands up and began massaging Berry's sides, utilizing her stripper knowledge to heighten pleasure without providing actual release.

The long, serpentine tongue of the Changeling Queen licked up and down Berry's sweaty flesh. She tasted like she was sweating out last night's bender, but it was the act of stimulation that counted. She was going to make this whore cum when _she_ wanted. Just as Berry began to moan, Chrysalis picked another spot and bit down hard enough to mark her. That seemed enough to settle the mare.

"I'll be good, bunny baby," she repeated. "Just give me some of those eggs."

Chrysalis smiled and swiped her whole eight inch tongue across Berry's neck this time. Rather than deliver a bite, she sealed her lips over the taut skin and sucked hard, marking the mare as her own and the bearer of her brood.

Berry grunted, bit pinned as she was beneath her glorious queen, she finally relented and went limp.

"That's better."

Chrysalis rolled her hips back and smacked her hips back into Berry's. Their skin vibrated with the strike, although none would ever oscillate more than the Changeling Queen's magnificent ass. She couldn't help but grunt as she entered the mare again, fucking her like rabbit she looked like. During one of her thrusts, she held herself as deep as she could go in the mare and rolled her hips against Berry's mashing their clits together, causing the two two shiver together in their shared pleasure every time fat ass met drunk ass.

The smell of sex was beginning to recede in the early morning, but now the breeding pair were refilling the room with lust once more. She was leaking so much into Berry that she wasn't sure her eggs would just slip out once she'd planted them. Berry seemed eager to take them anyway. Chrysalis honestly believed the drunk would hold them as long as possible. It was a good thing alcohol would never be able to pierce the shell of a Changeling egg anyway.

She dug her knees into the wood of the bar top and began hammering herself into the mare faster and faster, filling the air with loud, wet slaps. Every withdrawal was countered by Berry trying to draw the cock right back in. Berry did not fight her in deciding the pace of their mating. Now that she didn't have to worry about an overzealous mare, Chrysalis could feel herself approach the threshold. It was easy to just sink herself into the mare; she was as snug as a blanket. Despite her irritation with Berry, she still wanted to get the mare off. At her pace. It wasn't too much to ask to allow her to impregnate mares with her eggs at her pace, considering she was invited to do just that.

Wait, who invited her to do that?

"That's it, my love bunny," Berry moaned. She wrapped her arms around Chrysalis' neck and pulled her into a kiss. Chrysalis' snakelike tongue dominated the drunken mare's even though she queen had a snootful of her own to deal with. She explored every inch of the mare's mouth in seconds, and each pass of her tongue made the feeling of love inside Berry grow more and more until the the love of her equalled the love of the child.

Chrysalis took up a more gentle rhythm, stretching her partner out to ensure Berry had enough space, but still keeping the mare's pleasure in mind.

"Just like that, bunny baby," Berry moaned before diving back into the kiss.

With each tap against the cervix, Chrysalis lost herself a little more in the lurid act. The tip of her cock caught in the tiny opening of her womb. Battering against it had spread enough of her lube to pass the eggs on, and numb the cervix for what was about to come. Her cock began blossoming like a flower, pushing Berry open.

"Time to hide some eggs," Chrysalis moaned. The two stopped kissing and buried themselves in each other's neck. She couldn't stop what was going to happen if she tried, and there wasn't a reason in the world to peel herself off a wet and ready cunt wanting to bear her fuuture children.

Her breath came in shorter and shorter gasps and she sped up her thrusts, bouncing bunny ears moving in time with her big butt. Her cock was starting to undulate and pulse with the coming eggs.

Chrysalis bit Berry's collarbone as she came. Her cock ejected spurt after spurt of fluid into Berry's waiting womb, lubing her up one last bit and making room for her eggs. The sac in her abdomen flexed as she orgasm in time with her jerking hips, forcing eggs to follow down the long passage into the mare. Berry grunted and moaned as each lump passed down her iron-hard cock, pressing into the sensitive walls of the soon-to-be pregnant mare. Each one produced rippling waves of pleasure as they passed down Chrysalis's full, impressive length and plopped unceremoniously into Berry's womb. Each thrust of her cock pushed the black and spotted green egg a little deeper, making room for its brothers and sisters inside the horny mare.

Berry came once again as her stomach started to swell with each and every egg. Chrysalis watched with a small degree of admiration as she counted each of her new children, but the orgasms kept on coming and soon the mare was nothing but a gibbering mess. Chrysalis let her arms roam Berry's curves, feeling her swell as the stream of eggs continued. Chrysalis gave a satisfied grunt as each egg fell from the tip of her spread cock, each one making her broodmare shake in delight.

All good things had to come to an end. Chrysalis' orgasm tapered off and so did the stream of tiny eggs. It was a good thing, too; Berry looked almost full term with child given how far her gut now extended.

When the last of that batch left her sac, Chrysalis regretfully withdrew herself from the mare. Berry was a panting and her fur soaked with sweaty from the ordeal and her belly was bursting with child. Her cunt leaked out a continuous stream of mare and changeling cum.

"You mares are never more beautiful than when you're pregnant.

Chrysalis promptly fell off the bar and onto Big Mac's sweaty and oiled chest, dozing off due to alcohol and exhaustion. Her cock leaked a tiny stream of fluid across Big Mac's thigh and marking him with her scent. Just as darkness claimed her vision, she looked up to the cruel lights of the bar... only to see one more note taped to the underside of the stool. All of the stools, in fact, the same note repeated endlessly.

 _You are the bunny._

 _ **You** are the bunny._

 _ **YOU** are the bunny._

 _ **YOU** **are the bunny.**_

 _ **YOU ARE THE BUNNY**._

* * *

Berry, meanwhile, remained somewhat conscious. A pleased smile hung on her face, although it might have looked more like a stupid grin. She ran her hands over her bulging belly. She had only felt like this once before when she was pregnant with dear Pinchy. She missed this, the feeling of fullness and the knowledge that she was carrying life within her. The rumors that Chrysalis hadn't lost her touch were true.

She truly hoped Chrysalis would wake up soon. She had a lot of work to do, and the mares of Ponyville had been waiting for Easter for some time. The Easter Bunny was a proud tradition, and since there were only so many mares in Ponyville, the Easter Bunny had filled the role of bringing children to eager Ponyville mares. She'd wake her up herself after she gave the buggy bunny a little rest.

She couldn't stop herself from rubbing her tummy. So full. So happy she was to be having some kids. She lost track at around sixteen or so eggs.

"Mom?"

Berry turned her head. Ruby Pinch had unearthed herself from beneath the pile of Scootaloo and Applebloom. She must have had as good a time as the rest of the kids. Pinchy was missing her shirt and bra, along with pretty much every other mare in the bar.

"You're pregnant," Pinchy said, still trying to process what she was seeing.

"Yes I am, dearie."

"...Why?"

"Oh, a good reason." She gave her massive tummy one more affectionate rub and then looked over the side of the bar towards a twitchy bunny. "I just met your father."

* * *

I am free for commissions!

If you are feeling generous and can spare the coin, feel free to join my under Journeyman_the_Bard.


	2. The Egg Hunt

**The Egg Hunt**

Harshwhinny's frustration with Easter had less to do with misanthropy and more with she had to go back to work the following day. Her office was backed up, and a mandatory day off, no matter how important, wouldn't be good for anyone the following day. Canterlot had a whole slew of event scheduling for next month, and Harshwhinny was the manager of those affairs.

No use crying over spilled milk, even though her face was suddenly between a pair of tits.

A glistening, ebony mare with bunny ears stumbled back as the they collided. The bunny immediately lost her precarious balance and grabbed onto the nearest thing she could, namely herself. The two of them fell into a pile of flailing limbs.

Chrysalis' pointed teeth gleamed as she smiled at her goofily, "Hello, pretty little mare." Chrysalis slid her legs over Harshwhinny's stuffy sundress and straddled her waist.

Wait.

Bunny ears. Shit, she forgot about this part of the holiday.

Mustering enough breath for her most damsel-worthy scream, Harshwhinny shouted at the top of her lungs, "The Easter Bunny's got me!"

Mares and stallions alike scattered. The egg hunt had officially begun.

"You'll never have your way with me, vile rabbit!" she feigned. Irritated she may be, Chrysalis may very well be just what she needed to destress a little. She shuttered as something burning warm started prodding against her thigh before finding itself snuggling right up to her flower.

"I've already caught you, my prey." Her arms were forced above her head as her dress was ripped open, exposing her breasts and modest bra. That was quickly discarded as well. Chrysalis' serpentine tongue ran up her collarbone and traced her jaw before their lips met.

Harshwhinny moaned... and then suttered. "Chrysalis, you smell like a bar! What the hell happened! This isn't organized right! This isn't how it is supposed to—MMMPH! Uh... mmmmmm... Oh, that feels good. I didn't know that thing was prehensile."

* * *

 _Twilight walked behind Chrysalis and wrapped her arms around her chest. She blushed as she felt the warm, heavy weight of breasts settle against her forearms, but said nothing about the matter to her guests. She dragged Chrysalis down the hallway of her castle. Bug lady's feet squeaked against the polished floor as she was dragged away. Celestia and Cadance said nothing about the sight, as nothing could sum it up properly. Chrysalis' ovipositor had retreated back into the warm confines of her vagina, but continued to ooze a thin trails of fluid across the floor._

 _Twilight reached the confines of her private bathroom and hefted the woman to the tub. Getting her in would be a little tricky; she outweighed Twilight by a good forty pounds. Chrysalis' head lolled to the side as she was sat down and snored loudly. Twilight leaned Chrysalis into her and grabbed what she could to hoist her up. This had the completely unintentional consequence of grabbing her ass and smashing her tits right into Twilight's face._

" _Shit!"_

 _Twilight lost her grip, a surprise considering how big her butt really was; if she was lost in the woods, she could eat for a week. Chrysalis flopped into the tub and kept on snoring, utterly oblivious to being dropped on her head. Twilight poked her. Still breathing. That's good. Twilight turned on the shower head and returned to her guests._

 _Cadance was examining Celestia's gravid gut, feeling for any signs of kicking. They both looked at Twilight as she came back._

 _Twilight shrugged lamely. "What now?"_

* * *

The Flower Girls weren't good at a lot of things, and that included running. Carrot Top took advantage of that and left them to the Easter Bunny to have her way with them. Perhaps a belly full of children would get the three of them to settle the fuck down and stop screaming like banshees every time they saw a suspicious-looking shadow or whatever.

The Easter Bunny found their hiding spot in the park easily enough. That was the problem with hiding from her: if she got too close, she could just smell you out like a bloodhound.

"Fuck."

Carrot Top chanced a look behind and saw the bunny making a beeline for her. Apparently she wanted a challenge instead of easy prey.

"Oof!"

The bunny dove and caught her around her calves, bringing her down to the ground. She quickly crawled up Carrot Top's body and pressed her face between Carrot's firm butt cheeks. She struggled and kicked her legs, but was held down in a firm hold.

Carrot moaned into the woods as a slick and super flexible tongue licked her entire crack of her ass from dripping cunt to puckered ass. Carrot's breathed hitched in her throat and thrust her butt back into the bunny's face once her rosebud was teased.

"Oh, we have an anal lover, do we?"

Carrot whimpered as she felt hot breath on her exposed asshole. Her serpentine tongue slithered and began rimming her asshole. She was surprised how easily the tongue flicked inside, but she didn't deny the effect that it had on her arousal. The inherent arousal from the hunt gave her a steady sheen, but now she was dripping on the ground in earnest as the bug bunny ate her ass. No one had ever rimmed her before!

She desperate tried to squirm and ram her ass back into that wonderful, expert tongue, but the bunny's grip on her was so firm there was no escape. She raked her fingers through the dirt and grass, curling them in a sturdy tuft as her ass cheeks were prier apart to give the bunny easier access. Her tongue was so long and so skilled it was well past the sphincter. She wouldn't be able to hang on much longer, especially when there was still the main event.

Carrot screamed as her cunt spasmed and cunt clenched around the intruder, trapping it inside until the best cum of her life finished. What bit of the bunny's tongue that was still inside her continued to slide and stroke her walls at its leisure until a hand found her engorged and throbbing clit. Dexterous fingers stroked and flicked her clit until another orgasm rocked through the captured mare's core. Never before had she had a more intense orgasm in her life, and here it was through anal sex from a bug bunny in the middle of the park.

Carrot collapse and panted as earth and dirt flooded her lungs. Not even caring as she was mounted from behind and a warm egg layer began prodding against her exhausted cunt.

The bunny deserved to have a reward of her own for getting her off like that.

 _The princess three took tea in Twilight's dining room._

* * *

" _I think you may be exaggerating, Twilight. Popular opinion of Chrysalis' contribution to Easter may not be at an all time high, but it still remains a very popular addition to the Ponyville holiday," Cadance said after a moment of thought. She did see the degenerate that was Chrysalis being dragged into the bathroom to sober up, right?_

" _I must agree with Cadance, my student." Celestia took to her pregnancy quiet well, always stroking her bulging belly whenever there was a dull moment. "The summer solstice has always been an important holiday for all walks of life, and not just Equestrians. It's a celebration of fertility and being one with nature, and no facet of that is more important than procreation."_

 _Twilight thought Celestia may be a liiiiiittle biased when it came to talking about motherhood._

" _I've got no problem with that. I don't celebrate pagan holidays myself, but rural towns like Ponyville relish them. I don't mind that, but I feel things have gotten a little... strange and misdirected in the last few years. I brokered the deal with Chrysalis to give her both love and locating those that desire children in exchange for peace and trade routes. I'm happy that we made peace with her, but I feel that the holiday has, I don't know, changed a little bit."_

 _Cadance finished her tea and set her cup on the table. "I understand your feelings on the matter, Twilight, but if Ponyville residents do not see an issue with the changes, I don't see a problem. Ponyville has plenty of single mares wishing to be mothers, and Chrysalis provides for them while giving them the intimate experience of a lover."_

 _Single? "I'm not so sure about that."_

* * *

It turned out that Chrysalis was not deterred by barricades. Cup Cake squealed as her pants were forced down and the Easter Bunny's ovipositor slapped her jiggly ass. Whereas Chrysalis' was plump and firm, hers was starting to round out and sag due to age, childbirth, and her own great heft. Chrysalis was so much taller than her and had to hunch down in order to line herself up properly.

Cup Cake cried out as Chrysalis unceremoniously shoved herself inside. She didn't bottom out just yet, but she could feel the bunny's dick flex and move like a snake seeking its prey. One of Chrysalis' bunny ears was adorably bent in the middle and pierced the corner of her vision. Chrysalis sighed in relief as she felt the warmth of a mare for around the eight time that day; there really was nothing like being mated. There was a certain comfort to it, but she was a queen after all. This was how she propagated her species, so it should always feel like bliss.

Chrysalis hugged her furry stomach and and nuzzled her neck affectionately. Drunk hands explored her generous curves and cupped her large sagging breasts. Carrot Cake loved her just the way she was, but their relationship had started to grow stale in recent months. They liked to be adventurous with other Ponyville couples, and it kept their relationship fresh and strong. She knew she wasn't all that tight from her own amorous adventures and the birth of her twins, and yet Chrysalis still gave her an affectionate love bite as she began thrusting in earnest. Her walls rippled along the smooth cock searching for her deepest barrier. Firm, deliciously muscular thighs slapped into her plump backside as the two mated against the front counter of the Ponyville bakery.

Carrot Cake's eyes were locked onto the river of girlcum and insectoid lube running down her thighs. She could see the look of pleasure on his face as he stroked his cock in time to the bunny's thrusts. There was a look in his eyes that had been missing in both of their eyes for some time. Sex with each other cooled, but they had developed the kink of watching their spouse getting fucked by others. Pinkie loved to bounce up and down on Carrot's carrot and usually had enough enthusiasm to sate her lusts as well. Big Mac was always a tasty choice is she wanted a nice, hard cock, and seeing Carrot clean the stud's cock always fired up her cunt for another round of cuckolding and orgies.

He was tall and lanky, bigger than the average stallion in more ways than one. He grew daring and slid a hand across her slick thigh, gathering the result of their excitement.

Chrysalis did not approve. Cup Cake gave a disappointed moan as the bunny pulled out and slapped her cock across Carror's face, marking him with her scent and slick precum. "Mine! Or I'll give your ass a load of eggs when I'm done with her!"

Carrot's cock twitched at that. Her own nethers warmed as well, even though she was achingly empty. Perhaps she could convince the bunny to give Carrot cake some children of his own to bare.

Carrot shrank under her imperious glare and stood in the corner, his cock hardening due to the domineering queen. His cock throbbed and spurted an impressive amount of precum. He stroked his cheek where Chrysalis had marked him and sucked the fluid into his mouth, sampling the shared fluids of his wife and Ponyville's most productive breeder. "Yes, Mistress Bunny."

"If you come before I'm finished with her, my cock's going up your ass anyway."

Her husband used his lubed up hand and began stroking his cock in earnest now. She couldn't believe she was thinking it, but she couldn't wait for Chrysalis to finish with her. Her insides were showered in a splatter of precum as Chrysalis forced herself back inside. Her cunt streamed a constant river of fluid from their shared lovemaking. No, this wasn't lovemaking. This was breeding. She was being bred like a fat, big-tittied cow. The love bunny's big, bulbous cockhead battered against her cervix. Chrysalis snorted in her ear and grabbed her hips for better leverage, slamming her flexible cock as far as it would go. She felt herself give a little at the pressure, the pain numbed with changeling precum.

Cup Cake lay flat over the counter and let her mate have her way with her. The air was filled with the sound of slick slapping and slamming hips, and the smell of sex providing a warning for anyone who came in later about what happened, if her and hopefully Carrot's stomach weren't a dead giveaway. She shot Carrot a look, but his eyes were locked on the ovipositor sliding in and out of her hole. She imagined her belly bulging with the bunny's thick cock should she stand up properly, even through all of her stomach flab.

"I love bigger mares. So much more to grab, so much more to love, so much room for me to fill when I pump two or three dozen eggs in your womb," Chrysalis whispered in her ear.

"Fill me as full as you can, bunny."

"Almost there, my broodmare. Just a little more."

Chrysalis redoubled her efforts to put a few buns in the baker's oven. Carrot was unabashedly stroking himself even harder now, matching if not surpassing the queen's pace. His hand blurred against his flared cock, a spurt of pre cuming with every squeal and vicious thrust. There were few things more errotic than seeing a married woman getting plowed by a cock that wasn't his. He didn't fear the results of her carnal unions bearing children, but this particular cock would get her pregnant several times over. Even an alicorn's blessed seed wouldn't make his wife spawn nearly as many as Chrysalis would.

Cup Cake could feel her bunny's rapid breath in her ear and the jerky slaps of her thighs thrusting against her pillowy behind. She so wanted to cover those black thighs in chocolate sauce and tongue every last inch of skin clean. The bulbous dick flowered open, pushing into her womb. This was it.

"Fuck me full of kids!"

The queen gave one last thrust forward and shoved a good two inches of her dick into the ready womb. Cup Cake's mouth opened and her tongue lolled out, a thin stream of drool dripping from her lips as she climaxed.

Carrot Cake grunted like a dog and stood up. WIth one long, desperate moan, and his balls jumped in his pendulous ballsack. Rope after rope of cum painted both ladies' thighs. The first white stream of spunk splattered against Chrysalis's thigh, marking her just as he was marked only moments ago. The second and third all splattered against the queen's gigantic ass, with the third and forth spraying across Cup Cake's thigh and lower back.

Cup Cake smiled. He was going to get it now.

Chrysalis' glare could have melted steel, but there was no doubt her drunken smile was absolutely thrilled at this turn of events. Chrysalis didn't dare move with her hips locked to his soon to be pregnant wife. Cup Cake grunted and moaned as she felt the first egg slide down the length of Chrysalis' cock and plop into ready womb. It was so small, even smaller than a chicken egg, but it would have so many brothers and sisters joining it soon.

Chrysalis sunk her fangs into Cup Cake, marking the mare as one of her brood. Chrysalis could no longer control the flow of events and was soon panting and grunting as she forced each egg through her ovipositor, making sure she kept an exceptionally tight grasp on her broodmare, not that Cup Cake had any reason to leave whatsoever.

Cup Cake's stomach started to swell against the counter with every weak thrust her bunny gave. Chrysalis let her stand a little to ease the pressure, but didn't give up her bite and let her hands wander the baker's belly as it bloated.

"You'll hatch a fine brood for me, my lovely mare."

The feeling of fullness took over. The stretching from Chrysalis' member and the continued pulsing of her eggs quickly left her cumming once again. Cup Cake grounded her hips against her mate, and every little thrust of that ebony cock pushing eggs to make even more room for a few dozen children. Three eggs became eight, then twelve, and soon twenty. Cup Cake was so very wet and her bunny so productive, there was no trouble in ballooning her stomach until she looked several months pregnant.

"Keep... keep going," Cup Cake muttered. The flow of eggs slowed, but Cup Cake was too caught up with her stretching uterus to care. The combined feelings of fullness and that fat cock head rhythmically stretching was too much for her and she slumped against her mate's stomach as she came again. Her legs were much too tired to stand, so she let Chrysalis hold her up as the flow of eggs died down. Cup Cake was lost to a haze of pleasure as she stroked and rolled her palms over her pregnant belly. The eggs and fluids inside her rocked back and forth as Chrysalis pulled out. She gently held her broodmare close and lay her on the floor to let her recover from her ordeal.

"Now..."

She soooo wanted to sleep, but she didn't dare miss this.

The bunny was as black as a dominatrix's leathers, and there was no other way to describe her commanding gaze other than a top that had seen her bottom do something very, very, naughty. Chrysalis grabbed Carrot Cake's mane and forced him front and center. He got a real good look at her ovipositor and the cut hole in her crotch from Rarity's uniform. It was semi-hard even after giving his wife the fucking of a lifetime, but what interested him was the way it dangled and moved as if seeking out the deepest heat to bury itself in. It was covered in so much of their excitement that it dripped enough juice to make a puddle. The flowering head opened and close and he saw its fleshy, gray insides along with a single, speckled black and green egg retreating back into her sac.

"Clean it."

He really must have been eager to get in on the action, because Carrot Cake went right for the base of that wonderful cock. Chrysalis' stocking were getting damp with the sexual fluid from herself and her conquests so far. He licked the tiny rivulets of marecum from those muscular thighs and doze his tongue straight into the source. Chrysalis wrapped her powerful thighs around his head, stopping his advance. Even though he had just cum, his dick started to harden back up now that he was trapped and helpless in a mare's grasp, his nose pressed under the base of her cock, its wet, slimy length lying right over his face.

"This is where you belong, little stallion, right under my cock. This is your natural place. And I said _clean it_ , not _get me off!_ " His dick pumped a bead of precum and it rolled down his veiny shaft. Goddesses, her looking down on him and telling him off was so hot. _**"Got it!?**_ "

Carrot Cake tried to nod or say something, but he was immobilized as long as the Easter Bunny held him there. He wasn't sure where she got it, but Chrysalis pulled out a hip flask from the confines of her cleavage and chugged the contents like a champ.

She tossed the flask and it clattered to the floor as she released him. He panted for breath, slightly delirious under the musk of the superior male in the relationship. "I understand, Mistress Bunny."

She must have liked that for she smiled at him. His ears flattened against his head, hopefully selling the image. It was well known that Chrysalis liked her men submissive.

"Good, my little pet. Now clean it. Properly. I have plenty of eggs to hide today."

He opened his mouth wide and stuck out his tongue willingly impaling himself on a third of her cock. His tongue ran along the underside of her cock as it snaked around his gums, wants to go deeper. He wanted to start jerking himself off now that he was being a good boy, but she might not like that. That alone was good enough reason to do it, but there was still the other half of the festivities. He'd already been a naughty boy and needed to be punished.

Tiny spurts of Chrysalis' endless lubricating fluid dripped into his waiting maw. His mistress was ever-present; his still kept a firm grip on his mane to keep him focused on his task. He swirled her fluid around. It was very thick, but extremely slick to the touch. The familiar taste of his wife was on this cock along with who knows how many other mares she'd fucked into motherhood. He gagged as she suddenly thrust his head onto his cock, the bulb wedging itself deep in his throat. He gagged against the sudden intrusion and was about to pull out before he saw his mistress' cool, calculating gaze. The green eyes were carefully watching his reaction to see how worthy he really was to bear her young. He wanted to misbehave so she'd punish him, to do naughty things to him, but he realized all of a sudden that she could very well punish him by denying him any retribution at all.

His eyes watered and he tried to fight the urge to make himself sick all over this magnificent mare meat. He met her gaze and slowly breathed in through his nose as she ensured he cleaned _all_ of her cock. Grabbing a two handfuls of mane this time, she yanked his head off her dick and he gasped for sweet, delicious oxygen. She slammed his head against her cock once more, this time impaling herself down to the base.

"Ahhhh..." she sighed contentedly. Her cock was once again wedge deep in a willing host, right where it belonged at all times. He had the slight concern she was going to pump her eggs right down his throat, or engage in something a little more lewd and empty her bladder now that she was successfully and fully impaled.

Chrysalis yanked her cock out and tossed him to the ground like a ragdoll.

"You cum on me like a dog, you're going to get fucked like a dog."

She yanked on his tail and forced him into a kneeling position. "If that is your wish, mistress."

"Get him ready for me."

Cup Cake had finally returned to the fray. She had been rubbing her clit as her husband was getting degraded with the other hand happily rubbing her bloated stomach. She crawled on her hands and knees to her presenting husband, a task made considerably more difficult now that she carried so much extra weight and creamy filling.

Her husband moaned as she started tonguing his ass. They'd cleaned themselves the night before just in case, but neither party ever thought that Chrysalis would be drunk enough to plant her eggs in a male. She rubbed his pliant ass cheeks before grabbing a handful and spreading him as wide as she could. He lay on her stomach, ass up as he was eaten out by his wife under the orders of their welcome homewrecker.

Cup Cake's tongue pressed against his rosebud, but found it difficult to gain entry.

"Just relax, sweetie. We'll make you feel real good."

Her tongue circled his pucker gently as he tried to settle his mind and relax himself. They were both so very horny, but he was too tense because of their mistress' demands and actions. He held his breath as his wife rana few laps around his hole. She tried it one more time, steeling herself and hardening her tongue as she trailed back to the center. She pressed forward gently and gained ground little by little. Every so often, she'd give his rim a little circle or two before going back to making headway. Her entire face was hidden between his butt cheeks and she could feel his incredible tightness. Suddenly the tension slacked and she was on the other side of his sphincter.

She withdrew, smacking her lips a little. "He is ready for you, mistress.

"Good. Let him eat you out a little when I fuck him. See if he's a good enough husband to at least do that."

Oh, Carrot Cake gave _superb_ head, but even she didn't know how he'd fare against such a cock. Ovipositor and ass lubed up with spit, the Easter Bunny grabbed Carrot Cake's tail and lined herself up with his ass as Cup Cake sat her leaky cunt in front of her husband's prone and blushing head.

"You okay, honey?" she asked.

He looked up at her just long enough to whisper, "Sweetie... this is... _so hot_."

His breath caught in his throat and he screeched as his ass was suddenly filled with cock. Their mistress put one hand on his waist to hold herself steady, and the other grabbed his tail to guide his rear end as needed. Carrot Cake clawed at the floor with the shock and tried to get control of his body.

It was a good thing Chrysalis was so productive. She was leaking her lubricant within seconds, easing the burden on his abused ass. Remembering his orders, he stuffed his muzzle into his wife's cunt and began licking in earnest, savoring the taste of her breeding. His mistress was barely in with the first stroke, but with each and every thrust of her hips, more and more of her length sunk into his ass.

Chrysalis humped him harder, mashing his nose into his wife's clit every time. She must have gotten herself quiet excited during seeing him because he was soon drenched on both ends.

"You took my dick even easier than Big Mac."

He pulled his head away for just a moment. "Thank you, mistress."

"You've got practice, don't you? You're a bitch in-training."

He thrust his butt back in time with her strokes. "Yes I am, mistress."

She gave a toothy grin and his ass sucked her up a little deeper. It felt like she was pressing against his intestines, and she still had more to give him. Was her dick bigger on the inside?

She released his tail and planted both hands firmly on his hips. He hissed in pleasure and pain as she grabbed so hard she drew blood and forced all nine inches of her cock into him until she bottomed out.

His performance with his wife suffered, but she had the best view in the house and seeing him get railed like a cheap whore turned her on endlessly. It was difficult to get his muzzle back into her cunt due to her added bulk, but he still managed to squeeze under it and resume his task. She was absolutely drenched and began to moan and groan with every flick of his tongue against her clit. It wouldn't take much more to get her off at this pace. He still did his best to complete his duty, driving himself deep to taunting her clenching walls and flicking her clit as needed.

Each inch of his mistress' cock became easier to handle. He wasn't tensing through the sensation at all and the pain disappeared completely. The same lube that had cleared the way for eggs in his wife was now dripping in streams down his own legs. His cock was rock hard and getting ready to blow with each pass against his prostate.

"You want my cock, don't you?" Chrysalis panted passionately. He could hear it in her voice that she was about to blow her load.

"Yes, mistress!"

"You want to be full of my cum? Full of my eggs?"

"Yes, mistress!" he screamed. Cup Cake orgasmed before he even returned to her cunt and sprayed her juices all over his face.

Chrysalis' breasts bounced wildly, both coming free of her uniform, or she was never covered at all; no one involved was really sure.

"Then here... I..."

She drove herself to the hilt again and squeezed his body as she began to blow. She clenched her eyes shut and surrendered herself to her umpteenth orgasm of the day. Spurts of cum flooded his womb and the flare blossomed opened, pushing aside a cervix that wasn't there. A stream of eggs undulated down Chrysalis' cock and plopped into his insides. Each and every one rubbed against his prostate as they passed and it was enough to make him blow his load all over the floor, as it should be. Right now, only their mistress had the right to impregnate anyone. He screamed into his wife's thigh, coating his fur and face with her fem cum as egg after egg was deposited in his ass, bloating his stomach as much as his wife's. Soon even he looked pregnant, but to a piss drunk queen, a hole was a hole and her eggs were planted.

The last one plopped out of her ovipositor and she dropped Carrot Cake with an unceremonious thump. She was panting after the ordeal. It was exhausting making so many ponies pregnant, but that was the reason her belly was filled to the brim last night with an orgy provided by Ponyville itself. She let the last drops of her cum drip over the tired stallion's belly and thighs. It was only fair that she get to mark him as well.

Chrysalis proceeded to raid the fridge for some food, finding a decanter of scotch. She took a slug from it as she entered the store lobby.

Pinkie was there. The front door was locked, and the only other way to the lobby was from the hall Chrysalis came from, so how the hell did she get here?

"Awww, you two got caught and glazed like danishes? I thought you had better hiding spots than that."

Pinkie turned to the tipsy changeling just as she fell to the floor. Chrysalis picked herself up and saw Pinkie pulling up her shirt to reveal a set of tits just as large as her. Bitch. Next, she unbuckled her pants and slid them down her equally fat ass. She was standing over the spot where she had just railed Cup Cake if the puddle beneath her was any indication.

She gave a cheek a slap, causing a ripple that never really stopped rippling through her thirty layers of ass fat. "Here's the cushion, so start pushin!"

Chrysalis shotgunned the rest of the decanter and tossed it aside, shattering it. Motherfucking bimbo bitch was wearing her pants.

* * *

" _I think Chrysalis really wants to repent for what she's done, Celestia," Twilight continued. "I'm not really sure when her alcohol abuse started, and it is a concerning habit to have, but she enjoys fathering children. I set up Easter myself for several years, and people have willingly taken running from her as a sort of game. It's fun for a lot of ponies, and the... "rewards" are a side bonus. I have it set to its most optimal right now. Those young ponies that come of age are given a party where Chrysalis is the host. I don't personally approve of such debauchery, but what happens later cannot be described as anything other than a bacchanalian orgy." Cadance's eyes narrowed, feeling a certain sense of emotional turmoil within Twilight as she said that. It tasted like guilt and love, all pointed towards someone familiar. "The young ones are allowed to sexually experiment and find their preferences, be it from their own age bracket, their elders, or Chrysalis herself if she allows it. The queen feasts on the love and lust of the ponies present and it helps fertilize her children and bring her far enough through her cycle in order to lay eggs._

" _Since Ponyville has such a drastically skewed male to female population, it has been agreed that Chrysalis may impregnate volunteers should they wish to have children of their own. Her inherent abilities promote love and fertility, and she returns for the excess children for her hive when they are born. It is a perfectly symbiotic relationship for ponies and changelings._

" _I am just concerned about some things. Chrysalis is an avid drinker. It sharpens her abilities, but it dulls her senses, and because of that, the cons seemingly outweigh the pros. I don't want her to hurt herself. I also don't want to change Ponyville traditions. I don't mean in the sense that I don't ever want them to change, I mean I don't feel like I, an outsider, should be the one to change them. I do not wish to participate in Ponyville's carnal practices, but I feel like that is all that the holiday is becoming: an excuse to have sex rather than honoring and practicing traditions."_

 _Cadance patiently waited through her friend and sister's explanation. She understood nervousnous about procreation; she was one of the few privy to the identity of the father of Celestia's child. Twilight was always a little skittish about love and sex. There were times where she thought Twilight may have emotional problems and was unable to feel it, but there were times where she felt a clear and present longing in the girl. The day Cadance conceived Flurry Heart, she felt a clear longing in the girl's heart when she left the room. She had a fairly good idea where that longing was directed._

" _Twilight, while it is true that things change, and you may not believe your changes are not worthy, what does Ponyville have to say about it?"_

* * *

Derpy snugged against Dinky's back and supported her little muffin as she made herself nice and comfortable on the carpet. Dinky's tail was twitching back and forth, but Derpy could feel the tension draining in her limbs little by little. Her muffin leaned against the curve of her now bulging belly. It had been a long time since she had a kid, and now that Dinky was of age, Derpy felt the call of motherhood once again. She decided on trying to raise three of Chrysalis' eggs when they hatched. She wanted a full household instead of a full bedroom once Chrysalis came by to pick up the stragglers. She missed the sound of little feet running around. Apparently she wasn't the only one ready for motherhood.

At her request, Chrysalis tried to sober herself up a little for her daughter's mating. There was only so much dunking her head in a bucket of water after downing some coffee and orange juice could do, but it would have to do. Both she and Dinky missed yesterday's festivities because they were in Manehatten. This would be a very close second on Dinky's list. She wanted to be a mother.

Chrysalis had a pair of pants in hand when she caught Derpy. She was overlooking Twilight's contract on who was or wasn't to be impregnated, but judging from her scent and the sweat staining her panty bustier, she'd been pretty busy going through the female population already.

Derpy rubbed her thighs together, delighting herself with the slick feeling of her own and Chrysalis' lovemaking between her legs. Dinky wanted to watch and see if it was something she would be interested in, and she'd been slowly playing with herself near the end of the ordeal. Derpy had even taken it upon herself earlier in the year to take her daughter to Canterlot and check out material from the adult video store to see if she would be interested in anything. She said she only like the vanilla stuff right now, but Derpy questioned why one of her selections was about interspecies lovers.

"Are you ready?" Chrysalis seemed a little woozy, but she didn't stumble and wasn't slurring her words. It wasn't nearly as fun when she didn't have to chase her prey, but a willing hole was a willing hole. At least the Cakes barricaded their doors and made her work to get her prize.

"Yeah, I think so. This is my first time, so can you please be gentle?"

Awwwww. Derpy thought that Dinky had got some on the side from one of the local boys and just didn't want to tell her. She was offering her virginity to the one who'd fill her with dozens of little eggs. Dinky told her that her hymen disappeared a long time ago even before she started playing with herself, but now the moment felt all the more special for her and her little muffin.

Chrysalis looked at her curiously, but nodded. "I will, although know that things may get a little too intense for you."

Derpy was certain Dinky didn't believe that. Her eyes had been locked on Chrysalis' ovipositor for pretty much the whole time, likely thinking that just getting it inside her would be all the trouble she'd be getting. Chrysalis was a changeling though, and knew how to use sex to produce the best emotional response.

Dinky shakily opened her knees for the coming queen as her mother twirled a finger in her chest fluff. The mother and daughter were fairly open to each other about a lot of things, even sex, but today was the first time Dinky had ever seen her mother have sex, and it was the first time she'd be penetrated by something not wood or silicone. The farthest they'd ever gotten to actual lovemaking was Derpy bare assed on the rug, legs spread and using herself own marehood as an anatomical guide.

"I'm ready."

Derpy held her muffin tight and Dinky in turn held her arms close. Derpy felt the distinct sensation of Dinky's hardening nipples pressed against her arms, but did her best to ignore the feeling. This was a very sexual situation without a doubt, and she thought her daughter was objectively attractive, but the line between arousal and attraction wasn't something she wanted to cross unless Dinky initiated it.

Chrysalis ovipositor was moving, seeking warmth as she crawled on her knees toward her daughter. It was endlessly entertaining to see it move independently like a garden snake. Stallions could flex their dick up and down, but that was nothing compared to Chrysalis' impressive package. Dinky kept her eyes on the penis about to pierce her vagina and take her virginity. Dinky sighed and clenched her mother's arms tighter as she felt the costumed bunny press her ovipositor against her virginal lips.

"Can you..." Dinky interrupted before nervousness took over. "Can you... take your breasts out? I like looking at breasts bigger than mine." One of Dinky's insecurities was her small AA-cup breasts.

Chrysalis just shrugged. "Sure." And she brought her massive mammaries with a flick of her hands. She tried straightening the bent bunny ear, but it flopped back down and she deemed it a lost cause.

Chrysalis returned her attention to the virginal girl and rubbed her cock head against those little lips. Derpy offered lubricant, but Chrysalis denied it, stating she was plenty productive as it was. Plus, having the direct contact would heighten the intimacy of the situation. The bug bunny smeared her slowly leaking cock against the sweet marehood. She stroked the head of her dick up and down the slit, covering everything there was and more. There was little chance Chrysalis was going to manage to get all of her length in Dinky, but she was not going to settle for an inch or two either.

The queen finished her little rubdown by poking her dick against Dinky's clit, making the mare gasp.

Chrysalis smirked. "That's nothing. We've only just begun."

Chrysalis placed her palms on each side of Dinky to give herself better leverage. That left her breasts swinging just a few inches away from Dinky's face, something the drunk seemed completely oblivious to. Dinky gasped as Chrysalis lightly pressed her dick against those pedals, pushing them to the side. It was uncharacteristically sweet of the changeling. She was normally very domineering when it came to bedroom affairs, but here she was doing everything she could to make little Dinky's first time pleasant. Derpy didn't know if she just had a certain fondness for virgins or adapted to ponies based on their emotional needs, but she was being very sweet.

Dinky leaned her head back against her mother's blimp of a stomach and closed her eyes. She was breathing heavily and humming at every odd occasion. Chrysalis just rocked her hips gently against her current mate, her breasts swinging at every stop. It was slow work; Chrysalis was taking twice the time to push half the length into Dinky. The little twitches and spasms of the prehensile dick seemed to excite her most. After around three inches of flesh, Dinky started rocking herself into her lover.

Chrysalis pulled out an inch and groaned herself. Dinky was extremely tight and it felt like she was sucking her back in. Chrysalis obliged and thrust an inch of her dick back into Dinky's molten core. She expressed her pleasure to her mother with a great, long moan.

The Easter Bunny chanced going a little faster with her rocking. More and more dick was pushed into a soon to be broodmare. Dinky opened her eyes open as Chrysalis started putting her weight into each thrust, rocking Dinky into her mother's big belly.

Chrysalis was surprised when a daring hand reached out and grasped her breast. The boob grab was sudden and unrefined, even worse than Berry Punch's drunken state, but it still bore the signs of exploration. Dinky explored the smooth skin of her chest and the sweat glistening off her black hide. She poked a thumb at a nipple before rubbing her palm across the entire areola.

Chrysalis was almost a third of the way inside Dinky know. Her fluid was doing wonders for lubrication, but the real problem was the lack of space. Dinky was of age, but still a scrawny brat. There wasn't much room inside her velvety cunt. That did wonders for sensation, but Dinky would neither be able to take her full dick and strokes, nor would she be able to contain an entire brood.

"You like girls, don't you?" Chrysalis never understood why some ponies frowned on homosexual relations. That helped fixed their gender gap problem when some of the fillies were fillyfoolers.

Dinky looked up at her. The air was filled with the slick sounds of Chrysalis thrusting her cock into a mare, but her tone was still strangely conversational.

"I like boys. I just find breasts... I don't know, nice."

"Have you tried kissing a girl before?" Chrysalis arched her hips during her next thrust, hitting Dinky's G-spot and making her jump and moan.

"Once a long time ago. Before Twist moved away."

Twist. Derpy knew that name. That was Bon Bon's cousin, but Twist moved away almost ten years ago. "Ten years. That's a long time to not be sure."

"I didn't say I wasn't—"

Chrysalis silenced her by retreating and thrusting almost six full inches of her dick into the mare. Dinky screamed in pleasure before pouting.

"I admit I'm biased about genders because I'm just not all that picky, but only once as a kid isn't enough to say what you'll like as an adult."

Chrysalis adjusted her position and leaned her luscious body into Dinky. Derpy moved away to give the two a little more room. Dinky's little tuft of public hair rocked against Chrysalis' pelvis. Slick skin soaked with sweat and sex rubbed into Dinky's adult body, and rubbed her glistening skin up and down her entire torso. At her size, Chrysalis' massive titties pressed on either side of Dinky's head. Leaning on her elbows, Chrysalis pressed both breasts into Dinky's head, all but basting her in her pheromones. She hunched herself just enough, removing her breasts, but putting her lips just within kissing distance of a now heavily breathing Dinky.

"Do you want a kiss, little lady?"

Dinky didn't even hesitate in nodding as she stared into those impossibly deep eyes. Booze had cleansed the taste of mares and stallions from her mouth, and the taste of alcohol doused with some espresso and orange juice. Dinky would no doubt taste the cask of booze she'd ingested since yesterday, but it was a good thing her technique was unrivaled.

Her snake-like tongue made Dinky start in surprise, but she melted as Chrysalis started stroking her back and caressing her lips with her dexterous appendage. She slowed the pace of her thrusts just enough to make Dinky think of only the kiss. Her lover was getting physically aroused, but she wasn't truly enjoying the experience as much as Chrysalis would like. The moment when she brought up kissing and showed her the pleasures of a woman's touch, Dinky's libedo immidiately spiked. The air was slowly filling with Dinky's own lusts.

Chrysalis wasted no time in slithering her tongue between Dinky's lips and conquering her mouth. Experienced mare couldn't match her skills, so a virgin like Dinky wouldn't stand a chance against her skill. She circled her tongue around Dinky's, circling it no less than three times before stroking her gums. Her tongue quickly unwound and circled Dinky's tongue the other way and caressing the her mouth like the young lover she was. Dinky was blushing and panting and a fresh wave of mare arousal coated her dick. That was the right button to press. Nothing beat a changeling's tongue.

"Good?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Dinky nodded. "Wow..."

"I have that effect on ponies. There's no shame in liking both sexes, little one. Mares are soft and warm. Stallions are hardy and strong. I like them both. There's no need to pick one over the other."

"If you feel like you are bisexual, Dinky, there's no shame in that. I'll support you no matter what you do," Dinky added.

That was another thing she didn't like about ponies. They always had to be straight or gay. There was never a middle ground for them.

"Can you... kiss me again? And start going a little more? I really liked that."

It was cute when virgins were polite and shy. Well, virgin was out the window now.

Chrysalis dove back down for a kiss, but instead of getting right back to it she grabbed Dinky's ass with both hand. Dinky squeaked into her mouth as Chrysalis rolled them until Dinky was on top in the cowgirl position. Chrysalis thrusted her hips into Dinky in earnest now as she started exploring the confines of Dinky's mouth. Dinky was taking a more active roll and meeting her thrusts now, twitching when Chrysalis bottomed out with inches to spare. She used her hands to stroke every little part of Dinky she could find. The mare was a stick, so there wasn't much there to fondle, but Dinky seemed especially fond of having her butt groped. Chrysalis kneaded her cheeks in her hands, feeling them play and mold as she willed it. She always prefered a little more junk in the trunk, but there were times when having only a handful was perfect; she didn't have to be wasteful.

Dinky wrapped her arms around Chrysalis neck and poured herself into the kiss. Her own little tongue tried to best her for dominance, but she'd need a good decade of experience before she could even think about challenging her. The little mare could grow up to be quiet the kisser. Chrysalis decided the pace for the fucking, but she relinquished command of the kiss to Dinky and let her do the exploring. Of course, she was still going to make her work for it.

Dinky was becoming a little sore with Chrysalis constantly battering her womb with her cock, but whatever she was leaking was numbing her little by little as she rode atop that magnificent cock. She couldn't sit on it entirely, so Chrysalis contented herself with sliding as much as she could into Dinky at every thrust. Her tiny breasts jiggled with every pounding, sending electric waves of pleasure down her spine.

"You're pretty tight," Chrysalis whimpered. She was getting closer to release. Dinky was still behind her due to her slow start up. She thought she knew a way to fix that. The air was cut with a sharp crack as Chrysalis spanked Dinky's ass. The mare immediately faltered in her kiss and moaned into Chrysalis' mouth. Bisexual impulses, liked ass play, and liked kissing? This mare was going far. Chrysalis would have to visit her in ten years or so and see how well she improved. Chrysalis' hand cracked against the other ass cheek and Dinky stopped breathing and her eyes glazed over.

The litle bitch orgasmed from spanking!

Dinky's already tight cunt squeezed Chrysalis's ovipositor even tighter. She was about to blow her own load. Wrapping her arms around Dinky's back to provide the best leverage, she began hammering herself into that tight, wet cunt. Everything just felt like a vice squeezing the life out of her dick, begging her to drop those eggs in her womb. Chrysalis grabbed those narrow hips and forced Dinky down her cock as far as she would go. Her cock flowered open, pushed into the cervix, and shot forth the introductory pulse of lube before pumping Dinky full of her very own eggs. She thrust her cock up as Dinky blacked out from the sensation, but there wasn't any more room left to give. The feeling of emptiness took over as she pumped eggs from her sack into her young broodmare. Each egg fell from the edge of her cock and plopped to the side of Dinky's exceptionally warm and tight uterus. Another throb and another egg, another thrust and another little bulge. Dinky's stomach was slowly expanding with her own brood. It was harder to pump eggs into mares in this position, but it also gave Chrysalis the best view of her stomach growing with fresh life. Her last batch of eggs were filling this beautiful little mare.

As Chrysalis passed out from the alcohol and her own sexual exhaustion, she was content knowing that this was the best Easter ever.

* * *

" _I think you fail to grasp one important fact, dear Twilight. I may have helped raise you, and you indeed lived in Canterlot during your developmental years, but understand how much you have affected Ponyville. You've made friends here and you have fought to protect its survival. In conversation, this is your home, not Canterlot or anywhere else. The ponies here look up to you for guidance and understanding. You were not born here, Twilight, but make no mistake: this is your home. You have every right to choose how to guide it as much as anyone else."_

" _I agree," Cadance added. "I have spoken with other residents concerning your ideas for Easter. Indeed, residents keep their pagan beliefs private when it comes to worship, but I know you are speaking strictly about Chrysalis' effect on the town's sexuality. Of course there are those that do not approve, but the consensus is still overwhelmingly positive. She had grown into quite a dear that assists youths into adulthood along with satisfying the wants and desires of adults themselves. You could almost say she has taken my role as princess and applied it to Ponyville: she is spreading love. Ponies love for each other and themselves. I have even spoken to a little pegasus that said she would never have confessed her love if it weren't for Chrysalis' help. I have seen Chrysalis strengthen the bonds of marriage and help the young cope with and understand their own sexual development. She helps them love, and these ponies love her."_

" _I just don't like changing tradition," Twilight interjected. "Things have been like they were for hundreds of years, even before Ponyville was founded. Those values were there for a reason."_

" _And they were made for a reason," Celestia countered. "Such things are never set in stone from exactly one point in time. Values and traditions change over time. They change_ with _the times. Monogamy and bisexuality weren't nearly so common when my sister and I first met Discord. He changed the very biology of ponies themselves long ago, all in the name of fun. He regrets it now, but see how society has changed since then. Love is so very different now. It is acceptable to love the same gender, or multiple ponies, or even other species. That sprouted up because of the gender divide, and friendship and love have changed as a result. Sometimes, my student, things change."_

 _Twilight looked down the hallway where she had dragged Chrysalis. The changeling queen had screwed half the female population of Ponyville before she collapsed from exhaustion. That was the price to pay when exhausting thousands of calories on an empty stomach and a shitload of alcohol._

 _Still, every single pony that had met Chrysalis sang her nothing but praise, even Harshwhinny, and that pony didn't like anyone. Chrysalis even managed to do the impossible: silence Pinkie. She fucked her into unconsciousness, but congratulations were still in order on doing something only an evil Trixie could do._

 _Cadance interrupted her thoughts. "I suppose the real question is, Twilight: why do you feel like you you are not worthy when you truly do belong?"_

 _Twilight wasn't sure, so she just started vocalizing her thoughts. "It's not because I don't hold Ponyville's paganistic beliefs because me not having them doesn't create any tension in town or during Easter. Even though I am worried about Chrysalis' alcoholism, it's not that either. I suppose it is because I see tradition as something... special? Sacrosanct? Having a holiday rooted deeply in ritualistic beliefs and practices turn into an excuse to have sex seems, I don't know, wasteful and wrong. She is doing good by giving ponies children and sating sexual desires. It's putting more emphasis on the procreation aspect of pagan beliefs. That's not a bad thing in of itself."_

 _Cadance detected that whiff of desire once again. "There is no shame in Ponyville embracing its sexuality, Twilight."_

 _Celestia added, "If your friends wish to embrace love and motherhood, then that is their wish. As unintentional as it may be, I implore you to not change what you may think is wrong, simply because you were the impetus of this shift. Let them love, Twilight. Should Easter became a bacchanalian, then so mote it be. Chrysalis is slowly becoming entrenched in Ponyville's religious practices, and should she no longer come, it would upset the town, and they would end up finding a replacement for their practices in time. That is the inherent beauty of belief: it is not so easy to snuff out."_

" _I suppose... you are right," Twilight conceded._

" _Very good." Celestia stood up with a little help from Cadance. "It is a little more difficult to move about with the little one," she said, rubbing her belly once more."_

" _You get used to it," Cadance said._

" _I am sure I will be getting very accustomed to it in the future should her father have anything to say about it. I do appologize, but I fear I must take my leave. I trust you have everything well in hand, Twilight?"_

 _She nodded. "I think so. Easter's wrapping up as it is. I just have to wait for Chrysalis to sober up."_

" _Then I bid you farewell." Celestia leaned down and gave Twilight a hug._

 _Cadance watched her aunt go. "Twilight, dear, can I have a word?" Twilight gestured back to the chairs, but Cadance shook her head. "It won't take long. I just want to say something, and I'm prefacing it by saying you don't have to confirm or deny anything. This is just me giving you some sisterly advice, okay?"_

 _Twilight nodded hesitantly. There was something oddly forbodding about her words._

" _I think you should talk to Chrysalis after she wakes up. I think it will be really good for you. I haven't said anything, but I have detected feelings of unrequited love from you." It was like Twilight was suddenly caught in a pair of headlights. "Now I'm not sure who you are having these feelings for, but I have been getting the idea that you're trying to suppress them. It's not healthy to have unrequited love hanging around your neck, Twilight. I know Chrysalis can be crass, rude, and lewd, but take this chance and speak with her. She has far more experience than I do when it comes to pony feelings. She can help you get over this or follow through with it."_

" _He... he's married with a kid now. I..." Twilight swallowed and ran a hand across her suddenly sweaty brow. "He wanted to continue, but I didn't think it would be right, so I called it off. He looked so happy with a family..."_

 _A stallion, hm? Cadance pegged the mare having a fillyhood crush on herself. She didn't think Twilight would be interested in older stallions._

 _Oh..._

 _Oh dear._

 _Twilight didn't love her, but she was still at fault. She knew who her mystery stallion was now and managed to pull the rug out right from under her._

 _Cadance hugged her. "Twilight, talk to him. If he truly does love you, talk to him. Don't let this eat you up from the inside. As the Princess of Love, I know the damage standing there waiting will do. Times change, as auntie said. See if this stallion will still have you and love you as you deserve. Polygamy is a fact of Equestrian culture, and if his wife knows who you are, she'd love to have you as a pillow sister." Cadance smiled. "I know I would."_

 _Seed planted. All this time, she'd never known. Poor girl was too selfless for her own good. She would fix that._

 _Twilight nodded shakily, rubbing her arms out of nervousness as her wings fluttered._

" _O-o-okay. I'll tell him."_

* * *

Feed me, the comment whore.

Also, I do take commissions. PM me if you're interested.


End file.
